To Be Named
by ButterflyWhisper1o1
Summary: As Killua searches for a cure for Gon's illness he manages to get sucked into another world. This world is full of... Demons, death gods, and rich brats? And what the heck was Hisoka doing here! No pairings.
1. Searching

Hunter x Hunter crossover Kuroshitsuji

Title: To Be Named

Summary: As Killua searches for a cure for Gon's illness he manages to get sucked into another world. This world is full of... Demons, death gods, and rich brats? And what the heck was Hisoka doing here?!

**Author Note:**

**IMPORTANT MUST READ!**

**This takes place after the Chimera Ant Arc so if you haven't watched it yet there might be spoilers. Also in this world Alluka DOES NOT exist so she can't heal Gon who is still in a very bad condition.**

**Thank you for reading~**

***Edited 12/11/2014**

Chapter One: Searching

Killua moaned as he slid down a dirty brick wall in a random alley. It had almost been a year since Gon was disfigured. Many had already lost hope and left Gon in the dark hospital room alone. The doctors had claimed him untreatable and secretly hoped that the young boy would just die.

He had searched everywhere. Everything. But he still couldn't find a cure for Gon's illness. Killua sighed in depression.

"My, my. What do we have here?" A familiar voice purred. A tall and rather eccentric looking man cast a distorted shadow across the pavement. The shadow matched his warped personality perfectly.

Killua glared as he saw the annoying magician's smirk. He really wasn't in the mood for this.

"It's been a while Killua," Hisoka drawled in amusement. "You're still looking for a cure?"

"Shut up!" The said boy snapped back. He wanted to blow of steam but he doubted he could seriously injure the man. It was better not to risk it.

"Relax, I'm here to help. I might have a cure for Gon~"

Killua took in a quick breath and immediately rose in anticipation. "What is it?"

It did occur to him that Hisoka was lying but he was pretty desperate for help. Even if it was from a dangerous psychopath.

Hisoka laughed as he reached out to pet Killua. The boy flinched back and growled. "Stop acting like a pedophile and just tell me!"

"You're no fun Killua~" Hisoka pouted.

The man sighed, reached into his pockets and pulled out a strange looking top hat. Killua frowned. "Stop messing around."

Hisoka chuckled. "I'm not."

Before he could react properly Hisoka was already behind him.

"Shit!" Killua cursed as he quickly tried to move away.

He was to late. The magician, with great agility did a graceful back flip and placed the top hat onto his soft fluffy white hair.

"You'll thank me later~" The man whispered into Killua's ear.

Killua shuddered as he reached up to pull of the hat. "Bastard!" He muttered indignantly. But before he could fully take off the hat, a sudden white light engulfed him.

_"What the hell?" _He thought and in a bright flash he was gone.

Where there was once Killua stood Hisoka who clapped gleefully.

"Ah, Illumi's going to kill me~"

AAAAA

_"What is this?" _Killua frantically thought.

It felt as if his whole body was on fire. However, because of his torturous childhood, the pain was not as fierce as it could have been on a normal person. That still didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell! He tried to move around but for some reason he couldn't move a muscle.

_"What the heck did Hisoka do to me?! I better not die here! Damn it! I still need to heal Gon..."_

The white haired boy slowly fell unconscious. As if on cue, the white light gradually faded away and dropped him onto a stone ground with a sickening thud.

It was night time in England, Great Britain. The mysterious force had dropped Killua in the poor side of the country, where people starved and died every day. Therefore nobody paid attention to the boy lying weirdly on the ground. To them it was nothing new.

AAAAA

Ciel Phantomhive strolled down the streets of England, his head was held high in arrogance and pride. Behind him walked his perfect butler, Sebastian Michaelis. The pair was quite a sight!

In Ciel's hand was a very important letter from the Queen:

My cute little boy,

I am very displeased to say that there is another murderer on the loose. Multiple people have already been killed and the police have failed to find the culprit. Please dispel my worries and find this killer.

Signed,

Queen Victoria

Ciel sighed. Whoever this murderer was, he was very skilled. Even from the help of the Undertaker, Sebastian and him still didn't have a clue who he was. This man or woman had already killed over 20 random people using only sharp cards. Hence the murderer's name; The Magician.

Because the Magician seemed to only kill at random, Ciel currently wandered around the poorer streets in hope that he might stand out and catch the Magician's eye. So far, it was in vain.

"Sebastian, this is boring." Ciel called out as he passed another group of sleeping beggars. He winced briefly when he recalled Joker, Doll and the other circus members. They used to live in conditions like this and died a pitiful death...

"My apologies young master," Sebastian replied with a slight smirk. "But this was your idea."

"Tch"

The two continued to walk along when Ciel noticed an oddly dressed boy who stood out from the crowd. The boy was not only healthy and clean but had the brightest white hair. Ciel frowned, this boy stood out to much. He'll get himself killed. Even though Ciel liked to appear cold and hostile that didn't mean he was actually heartless.

"Sebastian," he ordered, "that boy would certainly get himself killed. Capture him."

"As you wish young master," Sebastian bowed.

The butler ran in blur and when he was just about to grab the boy's arm, the boy dodged to the right.

"I'm in a freaking bad mood," he muttered darkly. "If you don't want to be killed, you better leave right now."

Sebastian blinked in surprise before he regained his cool demeanor.

"I doubt you could kill me." He chuckled.

The demon reached for the boy's arm once again but instead of dodging, the white haired boy moved in for the kill. His unnaturally sharp nails dug deep into Sebastian's stomach and blood gushed out.

"I did warn you," the boy whispered.

Ciel was now honestly annoyed. Here he was trying to prevent the boy from getting killed and he stabbed his butler? And why did Sebastian let himself get stabbed? Now Sebastian had to remain on the ground or it'll raise to many unwanted questions!

"Hey!" Ciel called out while he secretly grabbed his gun. "We were only trying to help!"

"Oh really?" The white haired boy instantly became friendly. "Sorry~"

Ciel frowned. This boy was not normal. But again neither was he.

"Who are you?" The boy asked with a fake smile. (Ciel could tell, that was how he always smiled when he was acting).

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Well Ciel, how could you help me?"

Tch. Who did he think he was talking to? However, Ciel remained calm no matter how much his tone greatly annoyed him.

"I will offer you a place to stay in my mansion."

Ciel was curious about the boy now. This was the only reason he was offering hospitality. And who knew? Perhaps he had something to do with The Magician!

"Alright!" the white haired boy grinned.

**Author Note:**

**I know this whole idea sounds kinda stupid. I promise it'll get better!**

**Anyways, what do you think of this idea?**

**Please leave a review. :D**


	2. Reluctant

**A/N**

**Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter!**

**I know that my writing is not the best so any constructive criticism is much appreciated. :)**

Chapter Two: Reluctant

Killua was freaking pissed! Hisoka had actually dropped him off in some foreign country called England! (A look in the local newspaper showed that the place was also quite old-fashioned.)

He had no idea how to get back to his own country (the top hat had magically disappeared) and just when things couldn't get any worse, some guy tried to freaking capture him! He had lost his cool and killed him. Killua sighed, it was _so_ hard to live a clean life.

The white head currently rode in a fancy carriage with another boy who looked around his age, Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel had a suspicious aura around him which immediately made Killua wary of him.

"Ne, Ciel aren't you angry that I killed your butler?" Killua casually asked.

Ciel glanced at him and sighed. "No."

Killua frowned, that was cold-hearted of him. "Ne, Ciel how much longer till we get to your home?"

"We are almost there. Do try to be patient."

Killua pouted. "Ciel, why do you speak so fancy?"

"I am merely trying to be polite." Ciel replied in exasperation. He rested his palms underneath his chin and looked out of the window. He decided to ignore Killua.

Killua rolled his eyes. Ciel was no fun to be around with, unlike Gon. His expression softened as he thought about his best friend. He really needed to find a cure...

The carriage soon stopped in front of a luxurious and gloomy looking mansion. Killua scoffed, it was still nothing compared to his place. The driver opened the carriage doors and helped Ciel out while Killua got out by himself. With Ciel in the lead, the two boys ascended the stairs that led towards the manor. Wide majestic doors opened and revealed... Ciel's butler. The one Killua had recently killed.

"Welcome back young master," the man greeted.

"The heck?!" Killua exclaimed, he had been sure that he had killed the butler. "Didn't I kill you?!"

"I will explain everything tomorrow morning." Ciel replied calmly. His eyes flickered towards Killua's deathly glare. "Finnian would lead you to your room for tonight."

He gestured towards a skinny blond boy and Killua sighed. He decided to comply for now...

AAAAA

As Ciel got ready for bed, his eye patch was already off and his head had almost hit the pillow when an idiotic demon suddenly decided to comment on his actions.

"You are being kind to the boy young master," Sebastian smirked. "Perhaps you have grown soft."

"Shut up Sebastian!" Ciel snapped back. "I have my reasons. Besides what about you? How in the world did you get stabbed?"

"I was simply caught by surprise. It will never happen again my Lord." Sebastian slowly headed out then stopped. He tilted his head and candles flickered out ominously as Ciel was swallowed by the dark.

AAAAA

Killua Zoldyck awoke to the sound of a crash and a bang, his acute sense of hearing made it louder then expected. The boy groaned as he slowly got up from his comfortable bed and quietly exited his room.

"I see you are awake now." A handsome young man bowed behind him. "I sincerely apologize for the ruckus. A small accident had occurred in the kitchen earlier."

Killua jumped, startled. How had he not notice the butler earlier? He stared at the man threateningly. "How did you sneak up on me? In fact why are you still alive?! I freaking stabbed you in the heart!"

The man simply smiled, his crimson eyes glinted maliciously and Killua couldn't help himself and shuddered at the sight.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mister..." The butler started.

"Killua Zoldyck." Killua impatiently thrust his hands into his pockets in an act to calm himself.

"Ah. I'm terribly sorry Mister Zoldyck however the young lord would have an explanation for everything. Please follow me for the moment. Breakfast would soon be served."

Killua grumbled as he silently followed the man. The pair soon arrived at the main dining hall. Ciel was already seated at the head of the table and currently sipped his morning tea.

"Good morning Mister Zoldyck," the bluenette smiled charmingly.

Killua nodded in reply and settled into a lush chair across from Ciel at the other end of the table. Sebastian (Killua had recently learned the mysterious man's name) proceeded to pour Killua's tea.

"Well?" Killua inquired. "Are you going to explain everything now?"

Ciel started to eat his cake solemnly. "Ask your questions."

"How is your butler still alive?"

"He is a demon. Therefore immortal." He carelessly crossed his hands together and leaned forward as if daring Killua to object.

Killua blinked and couldn't help but believe that it was the truth. He'll have to ask about the details later. "Alright. Why did you decide to capture me? No lying."

"I was telling the truth. A dangerous murderer is on the loose and you would have been in potential danger."

"I can take care of myself," Killua scorned. After all he did catch a demon by surprise.

Ciel didn't argue and smiled politely instead. "Any more questions?"

The white head scowled darkly, for some reason he just couldn't get himself to like the other boy. "I guess I'm satisfied for now..."

"Thank you. Now, it is my turn. Where do you come from? You do not have an English accent nor are you wearing any proper attire."

"I was born at Kukuroo Mountain in the continent of Yorbian."

"I have never heard of such place." Ciel raised a questioning eye brow. What strange names.

"That's because I'm from another world." Killua bluntly rolled his eyes even though he himself had just realized the truth.

"Would you care to explain?"

As Killua proceeded to clarify he couldn't help but wonder why he trusted the duo enough to tell parts of his story. Perhaps it was because the pair seemed powerful (well Sebastian did anyways...) but that was hardly a good enough of a reason! In face he disliked Ciel while Sebastian was a plain creep! Killua really didn't know what the hell he was doing.

A few minutes later after explaining his world, Hisoka, the top hat and Gon's illness, (everything else was omitted from the story) Killua finally took a deep breath. He glanced at Ciel and Sebastian. If they expected him to believe in demons then they should have no problem accepting his story.

AAAAA

Ciel gazed at Killua in amusement. The boy had the wildest of imagination, the story sounded so realistic.

"This Hisoka sounds a lot like the current killer on the loose; The Magician." Ciel stated, contrary to his true thoughts. "If you could help us find him then travel back to your own world, Sebastian should be able to heal this Gon of yours."

_'This would surely entertain me' _Ciel thought mischievously as his mentally cast a smirk.

**A/N**

***Yawns* This chapter seems a little boring and just talk. I hope it get's better soon~**

**Please read and review! :P**

_**To look forward next chappie:**_

_**More of Hisoka and maybe Illumi.**_

_**More of demons, maybe death gods and nen.**_

_**More information revealed. :D**_

_**And bunch of other stuff that I can't think of right now~**_


	3. Deadly Glare

**A/N**

**Hello people~ Thank you for the reviews and also thank you BorderlineFangirl who helped me with constructive criticism.**

**Oh and please keep this in mind when you read this. Was any of the events to confusing or not detailed enough/to detailed?**

Chapter 3: Deadly Glare

Back in Hunter x Hunter world...

Hisoka built a traditional house of cards, he licked his lips and his eyes squinted as he carefully placed the last card. His perfect tower was quickly destroyed when the door slammed open and a gust of wind swept everything away. Hisoka pouted, why were his cards always destroyed at the last moment?! The magician turned back to see who had dared to invite themselves in. A man with long black hair and dead eyes stood eerily at the doorway. Even those without nen could easily sense the slimy and dark aura that shrouded him.

"Ah Illumi. You're here." Hisoka smiled with indifference.

Illumi stalked across the room, bent forward and took hold of Hisoka's chin. "Where's Killua?!" He seemed to swagger of blood lust.

"It took you awhile to notice that your cute little brother disappeared..." Hisoka said mischievously as he fingered his cards.

A couple of days had already passed since the Killua incident. Hisoka was honestly quite surprised that it took so long for Illumi to notice. He guessed that Illumi had become less obsessive over Killua. "I will kill you." Illumi bent forward even more until their noses touched and glared into Hisoka's eyes.

Meanwhile the jester pondered on what to do. He could lie and say Killua was killed. However he really didn't feel like fighting the man. Honesty was the best choice then.

"Don't worry. I just sent him to another world," Hisoka laughed at Illumi's shocked and angered expression. "We can get him back though~" It would certainly be a fun adventure!

The dark haired man hid his blood lust, returned to his poker face and fell back gracefully. He was still pretty pissed at his acquaintance. "Let's go then."

AAAAA

In Kuroshitsuji's world...

The first couple of days since Killua's and Ciel's agreement to help each other out were failing quite miserably. Despite all of their hard work and slight teamwork, they still couldn't find The Magician or a man known as Hisoka. Sebastian with his demonic senses concluded that The Magician and Hisoka were no longer in this world. When he told his young master this, Ciel simply grumbled under his breath. "You expect me to believe that crazy story of his?"

Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly. "I find it peculiar that you, who control a demon and has met death gods... Find it hard to believe in different worlds. Besides... Don't demons and death gods come from different worlds too?"

"The supernatural world and this world are still pretty connected. However an entirely different world? Completely different from this one? Don't joke with me!" Ciel exclaimed angrily and drank his tea to calm himself down.

"I felt a disturbance in this world around the time Mister Zoldyck appeared. I also may have been to Mister Zoldyck's world before..." Sebastian revealed as Ciel almost spluttered out his tea. "Please do try to not waste any tea My Lord..."

Ciel glared at his butler and dabbed off the tea from his chin with a napkin. "And why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't see why it was necessary until now." Sebastian deadpanned.

The young earl sighed and leaned back into his chair. "What do we do now then?"

"I just felt another disturbance right now. Perhaps it is The Magician or Hisoka," Sebastian cleaned up the food and smirked. "Shall we go and investigate?"

AAAAA

Killua woke up to the sounds of a crash and a bang. He groaned. How many times did the chef, Bard have to 'accidentally' blow up the kitchen? He got out of his bed and looked out of the window. The gloomy weather soured his mood even further. There were still no clues of The Magician or Hisoka and Killua began to suspect that the two (or one if Hisoka was the Magician) were in his world. Where else could they be if a demon couldn't find them? Speak of the devil...

Sebastian knocked on his door. "Mister Zoldyck I am sorry to disturb you but I know you have awoken from your nap. It is time to leave, we have a clue."

Killua wanted to leave just as he was however Ciel lent him some of his clothes since quote unquote "You simply cannot wear that outside." Yet, despite the fact that Killua knew he would blend in with crowd, he still felt extremely stupid and stiff. He awkwardly fixed his collar for the hundredth time and followed Sebastian out with Ciel. Killua couldn't help and felt excited at the thought of leaving that stuffy mansion. Having a lead on The Magician/Hisoka was also a huge bonus!

AAAAA (A bit of time had passed)

The carriage rattled to a stop and Ciel got out along with Killua and Sebastian. The plan was simple. To follow Sebastian. The butler guided them through cuts and turns, away from the crowds and once again the trio found themselves in the poor area. Sebastian finally halted completely.

"What is it Sebastian?" Ciel sighed.

"That's quite odd... I had kept track of their souls yet now there is an utter lack of their presence..." He thought out loud. Killua looked at him curiously. So he could smell souls...

"Do you by chance, Mister Zoldyck use nen?" Sebastian asked.

"You know about nen?" Killua had never mentioned it. He had thought that nen could be his secret weapon or something...

"Of course I do. There's also a type of nen that can hide one's soul aura." Sebastian smiled mysteriously and Killua felt himself grow cold. Just how much did the demon know of his world?

Before anyone could properly react three sharp cards made way to Sebastian's chest. The butler merely took hold of the cards in the last second.

Ciel looked at the direction from where the cards came from. A tall red haired man with a tear drop and star painted on each of his cheeks shuffled his cards playfully. Judging from his skills and appearances, Ciel came to a conclusion that this man was the Magician/Hisoka. He lifted his eye-patch and ignored Killua's stare.

"Sebastian. This is an order. Defeat him!" His right purple eye glowed and Sebastian's eyes turned dark red. He smiled and bowed. "Yes, My Lord."

Hisoka immediately recognized the scene before him; a demon and his contractor. He practically shivered with excitement, he had always wanted to fight a demon but he hadn't seen one since he was fifteen! However this was not the time... He'll surely be back to fight this powerful opponent. In a flash, Hisoka disappeared and Sebastian smirked. "I defeated him my lord."

"Tch." Ciel knew he should have been more precise with his orders. That stupid demon was always twisting things up. He lowered his eye-patch once more and decided it was best that his butler explained what exactly was going on before continuing the investigation. The boy glanced at Killua. He supposed that the white haired boy also deserved an explanation. "Let's head back. We should recollect our information."

AAAAA

The carriage ride back towards the mansion was deadly silent. And quite awkward too. Killua crossed his arms behind his neck and winced at the tightness of the suit, Ciel must be stick thin! He sighed once more and felt tiny goosebumps show up all over his arms and back. He couldn't help and felt that something was terribly wrong... They managed to safely arrive at the mansion yet the goosebumps were still present.

_"Just ignore it for now..."_ Killua thought to himself and focused himself on concentrating on the conversation that was happening.

"I demand an explanation from you now!" Ciel commanded his demon butler. "Killua, you stay here too."

The white haired boy scowled once more. What a spoiled brat, how dare he command him? Killua could be quite hot-headed sometimes and this was one of times. He whisked past Ciel and cast a light smirk over his shoulder.

"Later brat."

He left a fuming Ciel behind and Sebastian merely smiled.

"It seemed that you had forgotten to keep up with your 'kind' mask" Sebastian commented as he took in Ciel's cloak. The bluenette proceeded to sit down and leaned back against a soft cushion.

"I guess so..." Ciel massaged his temples in frustration. "I hate keeping that mask up though."

"It's alright My Lord." Sebastian hung up Ciel cloak and bowed as he followed Killua's way out. "I shall retrieve him immediately."

**A/N**

**And I'll cut it of here~ Ciel sounds so OOC and I actually love Ciel's character. Gah, I can't believe I made him act like such a spoiled brat! I'm sorry! :(**

**Questions to be asked:**

**What exactly is Hisoka's past?**

**Where the hell was Illumi when Hisoka appeared before Sebastian?**

**When did Sebastian go to the Hunter x Hunter world and how did he influence that world?**

**How much information does Killua and Ciel know of each other?**

**How does nen change things up? (And affect one's soul aura)**

**And thank you for reading this! :)**


End file.
